First Aid
by MissDelena
Summary: A different ending to Season 3 Episode 6 : Smells like teen spirit. What happens when Alaric leaves without Elena. Delena Massive Lemon. One Shot


**Summary: A different ending to Season 3 Episode 6 : Smells like teen spirit. What happens when Alaric leaves without Elena. Delena Lemon.**

Elena winced as she touched the cut on her cheek. Damon was searching the house for a bottle of antiseptic and she was trying to avoid him. Alaric ventured around the corner and nearly sent Elena to the floor.

"Oh sorry." Alaric glared as he grabbed Elena. She gave him an apology accepting smile and he returned the gesture. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and her features changed.

"I think I'm gonna stay here tonight, Damon wants to play nurse and Id feel bad just leaving." Elena bit her lip nervously. Alaric wasn't blind, nor dumb and so he just nodded his head and headed towards the door. She waited a few seconds and then heard the door shut behind him. Turning around she gasped as Damon was stood so close to her.

She could smell his cologne and the faint smell of the earlier bonfire in his hair. It sent waves of nerves and pleasure to the pit of her stomach and for once she didn't feel guilty letting them consume her.

Damon unscrewed the bottle and dipped in a cotton tip, he smiled and then leaned forward as she moved out of his reach, he sighed.

"Leave it to me, I can do it" Elena tried to take the cotton tip away from him but he moved it again.

"No. Let me do it." There was a faint demand and pleed in his voice. He wanted to look after her, he wanted to mend her.

"Come on Damon, I can..." She raised her hand and he slapped it away with lust filled eyes and a stance that made Elena give into him easily. Her body hummed and ached with need and when Damon lifted the soaked cotton tip to her cheek, it didn't burn where she thought it would. The space between her legs was screaming at her.

"Elena! You almost got barbequed. The least I can do is apply first aid." He started to wipe the tip across the cut on her cheek, it was barely worth the effort but she was glad of the attention. He carefully wiped the area before dipping the tip back into the bottle.

"You played your part of the plan really well tonight." She spoke softly under heavy eyes, he knew what she was referring to yet he still felt the need to respond anyway.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, wanting her to expand on her obvious jealousy.

"Yeah, you had Rebekah drooling over you and your marshmallows." Elena drew out her words, making it very clear she saw them and made a mental note. Her tummy was doing flips and Damon could hear her heart pounding in her cheast. His innocent side flew and he did what he only knew to do with Elena, he questioned her interest in the hope of something more.

"Yeah, before she skewered me! I thought you were too drunk to notice." It wasn't a question, a simple statement, but Elena felt a little hurt. It soon washed as she shook herself to realisation. Words echoed in her head. Damon doesn't know how I feel. I haven't told him.

"I was faking most of it." Elena wispered. Her eyes locked with his and burned. It was hard to breath and she felt her insides flip when he spoke again.

"So was I." Three simple words, but enough to blow a hole in room. Damon placed the bottle on the side and looked back to Elena who was studying him like a new toy. "All fixed." He said barely above a whisper.

She stood on her tip toes slowly and let her hand snack around his neck. She pulled her face to the side of his and inhaled in his scent.

"Thank you." Elena whispered in his ear before leaving a lingering soft kiss on his cheek. She didn't move, an internal battle fighting between pulling away completely and going in for the kill. Damon sensed her nervousness so he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her frame. She rested her chin on his shoulder before closing her eyes and trying to calm her pounding heart.

"We shouldn't." Damon said breathlessly while his hand drew lazy circles on her lower back, he worked up slightly under her jacket and shirt and as the other hand found her hair he heard Elena sigh. His leg now wedged in between hers he could feel the heat and desire radiating from her and it sent electricity through him.

Elena had one hand still in his hair as the other laid across his shoulders, the muscles underneath were tense and she wished she had the guts to say what she wanted to say. She wished so much that for just once she would put herself first and take what she wanted. What she needed. The ache in her hummed and with every separate stroke of his fingers on her naked skin she burned more. His hand had made its way up her back and she didn't know how much more she could take of this.

When he started to make his way back down and his shoulders relaxed slightly she panicked. This cant end now, she took in a deep breath and pulled back slightly.

"We should." Elena was now face to face with Damon and his eyes were a deep blue, swimming with desire, want and need. Their lips almost touching, Elena closed the gap and stars exploded behind her now closed eyes.

Her lips found his and matched his speed, shape and intensity perfectly. His tongue brushed against her upper lip and a small moan fell from her throat. Wetness coated everywhere and she couldn't help but grind herself against his thigh. His hands found her bottom and he gently picked her up, letting her wrap her legs around him as his feet fell into auto mode towards his room.

He opened his door and Elena let her feet fall to the floor, they broke and Damon turned to close the door while Elena headed to the bed, removing her jacket and shirt as she bounded across the room. Damon sped to her and pulled her to him. Her back hit his chest hard and she gasped as his lips found her neck. Her insides fluttered with nervousness and excitement, she'd never felt like this before.

Damon's arm snaked around her waist and undid the top button of her jeans, the other moved to cup her soft breasts through the lacy material of the black bra that covered them. He could feel the pounding in her chests but couldn't do anything to calm her. His every touch seemed to excite her more and he was using every ounce of his humanity to take things easy with her. He could quite easily rip off every single piece of clothing and take her without restraint. Instead, he restrained and let the throbbing member in his pants grate painfully in his jeans.

Elena relaxed back into Damon as she traced his hands, one onto of each of his. The lower hand got pushed lower and she couldn't help but let out a groan as his fingers dipped into the front of her underwear. He grazed her clit as his fingers roamed lower, spreading her lips and wetness until he brushed against her opening before letting his index finger find her clit once more. He was slow and steady and Elena was panting with desire. She felt sick with arousal. Damon left her bra covered breast to shed Elena of her jeans, she shimmied out of them when they felt to the floor and with fingers still playing with her clit she leaned back to capture Damon's lips with hers. He took the twist as an invitation and undid the bra that was covering her so perfectly.

"This is unfair." Elena moaned as she started to tug at Damon's shirt. He pulled his hands away from her as he pulled the shirt above and over his head. She made short work of his belt and zip as his jeans fell over his hips and to the floor. He wore no underwear, and so after a brief wide eyed glance Elena looked away. Damon smirked and pulled her close again. She watched with dropped jaw as he dipped a finger into his mouth and licked at the skin coated in her juices. He then gripped her chin and covered her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his tongue and that sent jolts to her toes. Damon smiled under the kiss, his erotic gesture had the right reaction as Elena grew wetter and clawed for him to take her leg to get closer to his member.

He grabbed her leg as the tip of his cock rubbed against her clit and over her now dripping lips. Her breasts pressed against his chest as her tummy quivered in anticipation. Damon smiled as his fingers dipped lower and down the crack of her ass. She pushed herself into him, urging him to bury himself into her, but his fingers were toying with her sex. Rubbing over the tight hole between her ass cheeks and dipping slightly into her pussy. His cock still laid against her and she let her body beg for its entrance into her heat.

Damon grabbed for her other leg and puled her up onto him, his fingers digging into her inner thighs as he brought her down onto his cock quickly and hard. Elena gasped and threw her head back as she started grinding down further. She was already so close to exploding and this motion kept her at that point.

She brought her face back to Damon's to witness his sexy smile and lust filled gaze pulling her in for another kiss. He moved them over to the bed as she kept wrapped around him, forcing him into shallow and hard thrusts. Still kissing she moaned into his mouth as she came hard. The friction from her clit grinding against him sending her over and over once more. She let her legs fall and thats when the euphoria took over.

Damon pulled away from her mouth and began to thrust deeper into Elena. He pulled almost all the way out before filling her again and again. With each slap of their bodies combining, Elena groaned with pleasure and her stomach twisted into familiar knots. Damon felt on fire and like he was swimming in ice all at the same time. Nothing ever felt this good. Nothing ever felt this right.

He reached down to the bundle of nerves that his body was no longer grinding against and rubbed frantic circles with his thumb. Elena trashed and a few profanities escaped her mouth before she scrunched her eyes up, arched her back and clung to the sheets in a powerful finishing orgasm. Her walls clenched onto Damon and he dropped forward, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he spilled his everything into Elena. Panting he looked up at her, pulling his mouth away from her body slightly as she found his eyes and gave him a small smile. It was a contented smile filled with love and devotion.

"Finally" Elena said pulling his face to hers. His mouth found hers and she kissed his lips with a lingering pout. "You're mine." She finished in a whisper and that was all she needed to say. Damon closed his eyes and prayed he wasn't dreaming. He opened them again and took a long look at Elena before placing a gentle kiss on her cut cheek.


End file.
